


Practice Runs

by Avatar_Korrasami



Category: Asami - Fandom, Avatar Korra - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Bolin - Fandom, Korra - Fandom, Korrasami - Fandom, Mako - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Korrasami/pseuds/Avatar_Korrasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako, Bolin, and Korra are training for their upcoming pro-bending match against the Catgators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bolin

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how to improve my writing in the comments if you wish to do so and ENJOY the story!

Korra, Mako, and I decided we need to practice before our match with the Catgators, one of the fiercest pro-bending teams out there. So we had to wake up 6:00 in the morning and go to the arena to practice on the platform. Korra decided that Mako and I should go against her in a handicap match to better ready her for the match. Asami also came to watch us practice, she just came from work so she's still in her "Future Industries" uniform. She says she's here to see how we fight, but we all know she's here for Korra, and I wouldn't blame her because Korra is hot. After a little stretching we started the handicap, and at first we had Korra locked down. Mako was sending flame after flame in her direction, as I sent disc after disc at her. I was terrified that I might actually hurt her, so I relaxed a little and pulled my hits. That was a mistake because the tiny bit of freedom I handed to her was used to smack me right in the face. Next thing I knew I was sailing through the air and plunged into the ice cold water.  
The second I got out of the water, Mako falls into the water and makes a big splash. Korra walked over to the edge of the platform and looked down at us, so I had to do what any earth bender would do and knock her off. I bended a piece of the platform behind her and launched her into the air, "SPLASH!" was the sound the water made as Korra's Body connected with the body of water. I blush a little as Korra's head pops out of the water, a smile on her face as she sends me flying through the air the same way I sent her flying across the sky. After practice we dried off and went to Asami's favorite restaurant. Asami paid for the whole dinner and we had a great time. I ordered everything and stuffed it into my mouth. I was starving because the previous day I had nothing to eat. I left earlier than everyone else because I had to go film a mover.On my way to the set I saw a girl with opal eyes, as I walked I turned back to look at the girl but she had vanished. I rubbed my eyes and blew my hair away from my eyes.


	2. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reread "Practice Runs" from Mako's Point of view! Korra is next!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Tell me if I need to Change anything and please point out my errors in the comments thank you!

Today me and Bolin had to wake up at 6:00 in the morning! We have a match against the Catgators tomorrow, so I guess we do have to practice. We met up with Korra at Air Temple Island, where we got ready and walked down the stairs. Korra and I were really tired and you can tell because we had bags under our blood red eyes ;Bolin on the other hand, was hyper as if he slept for 9 hours. We made our way to the stadium to practice and we saw Asami sitting behind where the referee usually stands, smiling as Korra undresses into her pro-bending uniform. When we're ready to practice Korra tells us it's her vs us. Bolin and I mutter and get into position, once I get into my stance Korra starts flinging rock, water, and fire in our direction. Bolin and I retaliate by sending flame after flame and rock after rock. Before long we have Korra pinned down, but we both knew giving her even a little opening would mean our faces flat against the platform or in the icy water. I saw that we almost got her so I relaxed just the slightest and out of nowhere Korra sends a rock at Bolin and he's catapulted into the air. I pick up my slack and continue sending flame after flame at her ,but she dodged to the left and hit me in the ribs with a disk and then threw water at me, sending me into the water.  
As I climbed up I hear a "SPLASH" as Korra falls into the water, and another "SPLASH'' as Bolin flies back into the water courtesy of Korra. We dried off and went up to Asami to see if she wanted to hang out. Turns out she was going to ask us all to dinner at her favorite restaurant. When we got there we were seated ,and Asami paid when we ordered what we wanted. Asami,Korra,and I ordered one dish while Bolin took advantage and bought everything on the menu, I guess it's alright because Bolin had to film a mover all day long yesterday and didn't eat at all. Bolin left early because he had to film ANOTHER mover. After we finished eating we walked to my house. Bolin and I were done for the night ,but Korra and Asami still wanted to spend time with each other. I went home and boiled water for my bath in which I enjoyed some wine and movers Bolin gave me.


End file.
